


The Fire Below (Lie To Me)

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels, and Mutineers! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Daveed Diggs is very sarcastic, Eliza is worried for Alexander, F/M, Gen, Gentlemen are gentlemen, Ghosts, Historically Inaccurate, Jon is a hospitable host, Jonathan Groff is a worried mess still, M/M, Phillipa can be vain, Phillipa is as pure as Eliza, Thomas Jefferson loves to socialize, as always, not completely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: Eliza gets worried about Alexander's feelings towards her.She seeks Phillipa's advice on their way to Jonathan's house.





	The Fire Below (Lie To Me)

Pippa felt the delicate yet ghostly hands gently handle her hair.

_"I'm not sure about what he even feels, Ms. Soo."_

The young actress picked up her lipstick. Opening the stick, "Is this about Hamilton, I guess?"

_"Indeed,"_ The apparition's gentle voice affirmed with a ghostly echo. _"I'm just having...suspicions."_

Phillipa closed the stick, putting it back down on the desk, her lips a twilight red. "Why would you have any? He loves you, right?"

_"I know he does,"_ The ghost used her abilities to get the hair tie from the desk. _"And in our shared condition, I don't see him falling for anyone else anytime soon."_

"Ghosts don't feel any new love for others?"

_"I never felt any myself. It's been so long since..."_ The apparition inserted Pippa's hair into the tie. _"Alexander was the last one."_

The two briefly remained silent as the ghost finished tying Phillipa's hair.

"Why are you asking me, Eliza?" Pippa broke the silence, looking at herself in the dresser's mirror.

The actress felt very confident in her appearance.

_"I don't know,"_ Eliza sighed out, her words breaking Pippa's vain thoughts.

The ghost distanced herself from the actress, who got up from the dresser to continue to admire her looks.

_"You look marvelous,"_ She complimented with a smile.

"Thank you," Pippa said her gratitude with a swing of pride.

Getting her valuables and other bags for staying over at Jonathan's place, "I'm really excited about our get-together. I bet everyone's going to freak out."

_"Oh?"_

"In a good way--I'm sure of it." Pippa had her belongings ready.

"I mean, I'm already honored to meet you of all people."

Elizabeth chuckled in flattered delight. _"I don't deserve this much praise, please."_

Philippa shook her head. _Definitely best of wives and best of women. I don't think I could be any better._

_"It appears you're ready to go."_

"You know it."

 

* * *

 

Eliza basically confided in Pippa on their way to Jon's house.

The ghost mentioned certain letters her husband had sent to a certain someone during her lifetime.

She was looking for letters to compile in hopes to preserve her husband's legacy.

One of her sons visited her place one day. They searched and compiled letters.

Revelations about Alexander had been given to them when Elizabeth asked her beloved John Church Hamilton to read the certain letters.

Her son refused to add the specific letters for compilation. She begged to keep them.

After talks, they agreed on censoring certain details.

To sum it all up, Eliza knew about Alex's gay affairs with John.

This idea came to her mind when she joined the afterlife: Alex had John with him when she wasn't there.

If anything, this triggered her envy. Not too much though.

She couldn't bear to see Alexander lonely in his wait for her.

Eliza admitted at first that she was...disgusted--she didn't know what proper word to use--at her husband's apparent homosexual nature.

But given how much love he gave her all those years, it was more or less confusing for her as to whether her husband was the type to be doomed to Hell or the type that would be so angelic and pure.

Then again, with or without John, he's done a good lot of Hell-worthy actions.

As years went by during their state of death, Alex had told Eliza at some point that he moved on from John and have limited themselves to best friends. Nothing more anymore.

But ever since the acceptance of people who've engaged in those same interests and more, Eliza grew terrified of the idea of Alex leaving her for John.

And the love she gave back to him through the means of preserving his legacy...that couldn't have gone to waste, right?

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

They were a few steps away from Jonathan's house.

Elizabeth refused to answer.

"I don't think I'm the best person to have this information."

_"The world already suspects him. I don't see the problem."_

"Honestly, if the idea bothers you so much, you should confide to him." They were in front of the house.

"I mean, you can get the truth from him. The feelings--answers you're looking for come from there." Pippa noticed the shuffling of silhouettes by the windows.

_"I supposed I should take your advice. Thank you, Phillipa."_ The ghost floated down until it seemed as if she stood on the ground.

Before Pippa could ring the door bell, the door opened already.

"Phillipa!" Jonathan greeted with a smile.

His brown hair appeared to be combed well. His white skin radiated from the lights in his house. His cheeks were as rosy as ever.

He wore a thin sweater, designed with your desired pop culture reference. (Particularly because I can't think of a good one.)

A brown collar from a shirt was popping around his neck. He wore gray jeans and blue slip-on sneakers.

"And a another haunting with you," He eyed Eliza.

This gave him looks of surprise from the two women.

With his stress slowly almost shown to the both of them, "I have no idea either. Don't ask me."

He gestured them in, holding the door. "Come in!"

Eliza quickly took hold of Pippa's hand, feeling the smooth skin and the metal of her engagement ring.

The two held hands, walking into Jon's place.

Pippa could hear the chatter of two familiar voices. As well as a bunch of unfamilliar ones, with mixed tongues heartily interacting with each other.

As Jon closed the door behind them, Pippa was surprised at the sight.

This surprise was cut short with greetings from the two familiar faces in the living room.

"Heeyyy," Daveed greeted, very pleased to find another has joined their number.

"Pippa's here!" Oak exclaimed, getting up, with Daveed following after him.

The two embraced Pippa, who let go of Eliza to approach her fellow apparitions in the room.

_"Mrs. Hamilton,"_ Mulligan cheerfully greeted first, doing the usual and proper greetings a gentleman like him should do to a woman in his time.

_"Madmoiselle,"_ Lafayette proceeded to do the same, but the French way. (Well, not too French.)

She looked at Jefferson and Madison, who both greeted her, yes, but respectfully stood in their place.

_"Your exellencies,"_ She replied back.

_"I didn't know you had the compulsions as well, Mrs. Hamilton,"_ said Madison.

_"Seems to be that we all here have them."_ She replied back, as cheery as she could.

Their conversation was interrupted as the living people in the room, save for the host, sat down at the chairs and couches, eyeing them.

"So, Elizabeth Schuyler?" Oak asked, in the sound of greeting.

_"Well, Hamilton, actually,"_ She replied polietly, the other ghosts crowding towards her.

"This is Daveed," Philippa introduced to her. He gave Elizabeth a "Hi," with a cheery smile.

"And this one's Oak." He happily waved at the apparition.

_"I'm honored to meet the both of you."_ Eliza then proceeded to shake hands with the both of them.

"Water?" Jon came to Pippa, handing her a glass.

"Thank you," She quickly took it, recling on the couch chair.

She noticed two glasses on the center table. One was empty while the other was half-full.

"God, who's next?" Jonathan landed himself down on the couch next to Daveed, picking up his phone. "That's Pippa out of the list,"

_"Who else are we waiting for?"_ Eliza asked curiously.

"There's our infamous Lin, Chris, Reneé, Ant, Jazzy...a-and Leslie." Jonathan was embarassed that he almost forgot Leslie.

_What a gentleman! I love him so much._ Jonathan thought to himself, in memory of Leslie.

"So what's been happening so far?" Pippa asked.

"Nothing much," Oak said.

"Jon here wants to save the fun for everyone," Daveed remarked.

"Apparently we don't have much to do." The rapper joked.

"We'll have much more once eveyone's here! Y'all have to wait," Jonathan responded, chuckling.

_"How about we use our time to know you, Miss-"_ Thomas randomly spoke up. _"I apologize, you're...?"_

  
"Phillipa. Phillipa Soo."

_"Phillipa! Yes,"_ He awkwardly chuckled at the stares from the other ghosts that said "Really?".

_"Why don't you let us know you better?"_ Thomas floated towards her. The other male ghosts followed. Eliza positioned herself behind the couch where Daveed and Jon were seated.

"I don't see why not!" Pippa responded. "It's great meeting all of you by the way."

Phillipa gracefully raised her hand, all four apparitions kissing it one-by-one.

This amused her.

It was gonna be a long night. All of them knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous work features Daveed, Jefferson and Lafayette
> 
> Work 1 is centered on Lin and Alex
> 
> Next work: Oak, Herc and James
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!


End file.
